


In Case of a Bolt From the Blue

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Lichtenberg Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine jog ends with some unexpected and confusing complications for Neal. Ultimately, it's up to Peter to put two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of a Bolt From the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1000 @72dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Hmmm, something I had initially planned to post as a fill for my electrocution square but ditched it in favor of fic art for [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[**sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/) ♥ But since it recently came up in a conversation with [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**nywcgirl**](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/) , I decided to post it, no point in keeping it stashed when I can use it to fill a square on my Gen card :D
> 
> Title (and pretty much the entire idea) from episode 1.10 of A Gifted Man ♥ You can read about Lichtenberg figures [HERE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lichtenberg_figure).
> 
> This fills the _**extraordinary**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mgz0zurb31q07cv/lichtenberg.png?dl=0)  



End file.
